Un simple contacto
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Kuja&Terra. ALgo de lemmon, nada grave, tranquilo el personal eh ;D Es cuestión de entrar y leer...


Bueno, pues aquí vengo con el fic de Kuja&Terra para Sergi-8 ^^ ¡Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que la imaginación es esquiva la muy capulla! xDDDD

Disclaimer: ...*suspiro* Ya, ya, que los pjs no me pertenecen, leñe ¬¬

.0.0.0

Kuja salió del deprimente dominio de Chaos, a pesar de saber que la zona que visitaba era transitada por los guerreros de Cosmos, por sus enemigos. Aun así, era mucho más atrayente que la oscuridad reinante del lugar en el que tenía que convivir con aquellas alimañas que tenía por compañeros y que no le llegaban ni a la suela del zapato.

Aunque los de Cosmos eran todavía peor…excepto aquella jovencita, la única del grupo, que había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Su rostro, a pesar de haberlo observado en la distancia, no le era extraño. Era lo único por lo que la existencia le era agradable en aquel odioso mundo.

Empezó a andar de forma lenta, pensativo. ¿Dónde estaría en aquel momento la maga? No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pero esperaba que la suerte le sonriese. Sentía una extraña necesidad de estar con la joven, pero no sabía a qué podría deberse. Puede que se sintiese solo.

Kuja aceleró el paso al escuchar una voz cerca del lugar donde se encontraba y, al ver dos siluetas no muy lejos de allí, decidió esconderse tras unas rocas, albergando la pequeña esperanza de que una de las dos personas fuese aquella joven.

Sí, estaba claro que la suerte le sonreía, pero…

-Ah, ya está con ese niño otra vez…-suspiró-Por un momento pensé que podría encontrarla sola, pero veo que es imposible. Tendré que deshacerme de ese incordio cuanto antes…

Kuja sonrió con confianza y comenzó a levitar entre las danzarinas bolas blancas, sin apartar la vista de su próximo objetivo. Esperaría a que aquel niño se adelantase para despejar el camino, aprovecharía que estaba solo para dejarle fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiese conversar con la joven maga. No le haría mucho daño, tan solo lo justo y necesario.

Tal y como pensaba, el caballero niño dejó a la rubia resguardada entre unas rocas mientras se dedicaba a exterminar a los manikins de la zona, sin sospechar ni por un momento que un peligro mayor estaba aguardando muy cerca.

-Lo siento, niñita, pero creo que me quedaré yo con tu amiga-dijo Kuja apareciendo tras él y dejándole inconsciente de un solo golpe-. Cómo se nota que no eres más que un crio-siseó con desdén-. Siento lástima por Cosmos.

El peliplata esbozó una sonrisita altanera, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al lugar donde la joven esperaba a que apareciese su pequeño amigo.

-¿O-onion?-preguntó al oír un leve ruido.

Terra se levantó y escudriñó atentamente su alrededor. El chico no había vuelto, pero había oído algo muy cerca de aquel lugar. Por fin vio aparecer tras una roca a un joven alto que no era para nada el niño que la acompañaba a todas partes. La maga le observó, quedándose sin respiración al instante. Ese hombre que acababa de llegar allí era el ser más bello que había visto nunca. Tenía un cabello largo, fino y plateado, una piel tersa y pálida como el alabastro y unos ojos rasgados de un hermoso color azul rodeados de espesas pestañas negras. Era, en definitiva, la culminación de la belleza del ser humano. Pero, a pesar de todo…

No era un aliado.

La joven no recordaba haberle visto junto al resto de compañeros en el Santuario de Cosmos, ni siquiera le había visto por aquellos parajes. Era, sin duda, un guerrero de Chaos. ¿Y qué hacía allí un enemigo, mirándola con una extraña y cálida sonrisa en el rostro? No parecía querer luchar. Por lo menos, la maga no había notado ninguna intención por su parte de alzar armas contra ella.

Terra se puso nerviosa. ¿Si no quería luchar, por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué era lo que quería aquel hombre? Y… ¿dónde estaba el chico?

Kuja ignoraba los pensamientos de Terra, ni siquiera le importaban en aquel instante. Tan solo quería seguir observándola detenidamente. Sus cabellos rubios, sus labios rosados…Se la veía tan frágil como un trocito de cristal. ¿Por qué le era tan familiar? La había estado vigilando desde la distancia durante bastante tiempo, desde la primera vez que la viese, por casualidad, cerca del territorio de Chaos acompañada de aquel chico. Esa primera vez había despertado en Kuja una extraña sensación de reconocimiento. Sabía que la había visto antes, pero… ¿dónde?

-No te molestes en esperar al niño-le informó-. No vendrá hasta dentro de un rato.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y procurando ignorar el encanto natural que parecía emanar de su persona-¿Quién eres?

Kuja emitió una risita sin dejar de mirar a Terra.

-No te preocupes, el chico está bien-dijo, no sin emplear un tono irónico-. En cuanto a mí, mi nombre es Kuja. Siento curiosidad… ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La maga no contestó, cosa que no sorprendió mucho al peliplata. Por lo menos, era una mujer sensata. Ni le daba la espalda ni le revelaba información sobre su persona. No cualquiera llegaba a tener una mente tan brillante como para no darle pistas al enemigo, se dijo con un deje de ironía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Es esto una especie de test?-se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa-En ese caso, me gustaría cambiar las tornas y ser yo el que pregunte. A cambio de dejarte ser interrogada por mí-dijo, con algunos aires de grandeza-, podrías hacer el favor de contestar y comportarte debidamente.

Terra siguió estando a la defensiva, intentando encontrar el coraje que le faltaba en alguna parte de su ser. Tenía que saber qué le había sucedido al chico.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Kuja.

La maga seguía sin tener muy claro si seguirle el juego o no. Por lo pronto, tenía que evitar a toda costa caer en sus redes, cosa algo difícil por el hecho de que aquel hombre, aun con toda su arrogancia, no dejaba de resultarle atractivo y, a pesar de su aparente delicadeza, se sentía vulnerable. Aunque puede que si le contestaba, él le dijese dónde estaba el chico y al final puede que les dejase ir. Optó por agradar a Kuja y mostrarse algo más sumisa, a pesar de que su tenacidad no era más que pura fachada. No sabía ni cómo no se había echado a temblar. Desvió la mirada, molesta consigo misma. ¿Tan débil se consideraba?

-Querida, el tiempo es oro.

-Terra-contestó, empezando a juguetear con los dedos, nerviosa.

Kuja sonrió y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, pensando en su próxima pregunta. En realidad, tan solo quería saber su nombre, nada más. Si él no recordaba su anterior encuentro, dudaba de que ella sí. Además, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: no había ido allí tan solo para hablar con aquella joven. Llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola a escondidas y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se uniese al de la maga, aunque fuese incluso delante del maldito niño. Pero ahora que la tenía delante, indefensa, había algo que le detenía. Puede que, en realidad, quisiese algo más que un simple contacto. Se acercó a la maga y la cogió por la barbilla, observándola con detenimiento. Era casi tan perfecta como él, lo que la hacía perfecta para él. No pudo resistirse más y la besó en los labios, provocando una ahogada exclamación por parte de Terra, que no se lo esperaba.

La joven cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla, abandonándose a aquel beso. Los labios de Kuja eran suaves y cálidos, ligeramente húmedos, y se movían sobre los de Terra de tal forma que la maga no hacía más que intentar ahogar los suspiros que salían de su garganta a la vez que procuraba no tropezarse al andar hacia atrás, empujada por el peliplata. Su espalda se topó con una roca, haciéndose algo de daño y recuperando así un poco de lucidez. ¿Se estaba besando con su enemigo?

Dejó aquel hecho de lado. Enemigo o no, aquel hombre le provocaba en su interior un hormigueo bastante agradable que la recorría por entero.

Kuja se separó de ella lentamente y alzó su cabeza tras colocar su mano en la pequeña y temblorosa barbilla de la joven. Era realmente hermosa, sobre todo con aquellos escurridizos ojos azules. Se relamió los labios y la besó en la base del cuello, jugueteando con su fría piel. Al poco se detuvo, incómodo. ¿Por qué sentía aquella extraña sensación en su cuerpo? No era solo provocado por el contacto físico, era algo más y sabía que aun no estaba preparado para soportarlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y, ante la mirada de Terra, se esfumó.

La joven se frotó los ojos y parpadeó, confusa. ¿Había ocurrido de verdad?

-Claro que sí-murmuró, tocándose los labios y cerrando los ojos.

Se quedó allí, pensativa y algo aturdida, hasta que su amigo hizo su aparición.

-¡Terra!-exclamó, corriendo hacia ella-¿Estás bien? ¡Había por aquí un guerrero de Chaos! ¡Me atacó por la espalda! ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Estás herida?

-Estoy bien, no…no me lo he encontrado-mintió, intentando relajarse-. ¿Cómo estás tú? Ha sido a ti a quien ha atacado.

-Bien, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Seguro que no te ha hecho nada? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

Terra negó fuertemente con la cabeza, procurando mostrarse segura de lo que decía. Onion Knight aun seguía con sus dudas, pero prefirió no agobiar a la maga, así que intentó olvidarse del tema.

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse. Aquel hombre, Kuja, le había hecho sentir algo que jamás pensó que podría sentir. No lo había sentido nunca por nadie, era mucho más de lo que a la larga podría soportar. Creía que iba a morir asfixiada por su intensidad…y tan solo la había besado.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera ido a más? No se creía capaz de soportarlo y procuró no pensar en ello.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás bastante roja, Terra.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Es solo que…hace calor por aquí.

El chico asintió. Era cierto que el ambiente en aquel lugar era algo caluroso comparado con el frío sur del que venían. Sin embargo, Onion pensó que tampoco era para tanto. Su amiga estaba roja como la grana.

Suspiró y dejó pasar aquello también. Terra se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña, pero no la agobiaría.

Kuja les vio alejarse hacia el norte con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Qué le había pasado con la maga? Pensó que tenía la situación bajo control, pero al parecer se había visto superado por todas las sensaciones que experimentó al unir sus labios con los de la joven.

-Maldición…-murmuró, molesto y un poco sonrojado.

No tendría que haberse ido de forma tan brusca. Le era imposible ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que le palpitaba en las sienes como si fuese un martillo, y sintió con gran incomodidad la sangre acumulándose más allá de su ombligo. Chistó, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que terminar con aquel asunto cuanto antes, aunque eso significase engañarse a sí mismo y ahogar aquel extraño y desconcertante sentimiento. Porque, al fin y al cabo, solo quería mantener un simple contacto con ella... ¿o no?

Apareció ante Onion Knight y Terra, descendiendo del cielo, y miró a la maga con una secreta sonrisa.

-Espero no haberos asustado.

-¡Tú!-exclamó el chico, apretando los puños-¡Me atacaste por la espalda, cobarde! Reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte.

Kuja hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-No estoy aquí para pedirte perdón, niñita-volvió a posar la vista en la joven, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cogió por la cintura, comenzando a flotar fuera del alcance de Onion-. Vengo a resolver unos asuntos pendientes con ella. Te la devolveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Y, dicho esto, desapareció junto a Terra.

La maga miró incrédula al peliplata, que seguía rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-¿Qué…?

Kuja no la dejó hablar. La besó con una ansiedad irrefrenable, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas, pasando de forma anhelante la lengua por sus labios con la intención de que Terra los abriese, cosa que hizo nada más sentir el húmedo músculo de Kuja. La joven dejó que el peliplata recorriese su boca y no pudo evitar estrecharle contra ella cuando notó la lengua de él acariciando la suya.

Kuja actuaba de forma presurosa, apremiante, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar sus propios jadeos. Necesitaba sentir el palpitante cuerpo de Terra junto al suyo con urgencia.

-Terra…-susurró con un quedo gemido, mirándola fijamente-Dilo.

La maga le miró a su vez con timidez y rozó la cadera de Kuja con la propia antes de contestar mientras escondía la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

-Te necesito-murmuró.

Lo decía para satisfacer a Kuja, pero tampoco mentía. Sentía que los pechos comenzaban a pesarle y notó un cosquilleo en mitad de su cuerpo. El peliplata gimió al sentir la boca de Terra en su garganta, mordiendo su piel con suavidad, y la tumbó cuidadosamente sobre la hierba, abriendo sus piernas de forma lenta con la suya. Kuja cerró fuertemente los dedos en torno a la hierba cuando Terra le rozó accidentalmente la entrepierna al arquear la espalda. La joven se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Ku-Kuja…-le llamó-No sé qué…qué hacer.

Kuja la miró y sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No pienses, actúa.

Terra intentó no pensar, pero le era imposible. Kuja le hacía estremecer con tan solo una mirada, ¿y qué hacía ella? Se sentía torpe e insegura. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien?

-Lo siento-murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

El peliplata levantó la cabeza y la miró, extrañado y un poco divertido, con una peculiar mueca adornando sus delicados rasgos.

-¿Cómo?

-No creo que sea capaz de…bueno…-titubeó-de devolverte…

Kuja emitió una alegre carcajada que impresionó a la maga. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya te he dicho que en estos momentos, no es bueno pensar.

Terra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras alzaba un par de centímetros la cabeza para besar a Kuja, que no acertó a reprimir el ligero escalofrío que le recorrió al sentir aquel roce tan casto, tan puro y, sin embargo, tan lleno de sentimiento.

Tenía que hacerla suya.

.0.0.0.

Terra apoyó la mejilla en la mano y contempló al hombre que yacía, dormido, a su lado. Le pasó los dedos por uno de los mechones que enmarcaba su delgada cara, alisándoselo.

Kuja sonrió.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

La maga se sobresaltó y retiró instintivamente la mano, mirando al peliplata con ceño. Había jurado que estaba dormido.

-Yo…

El peliplata abrió un poco los ojos y la miró, aún con la cabeza sobre el brazo, tumbado, y con la sonrisa bailándole en los pálidos labios.

-No seas tan recatada. ¿De qué tienes vergüenza? Te recuerdo que, bajo tu capa, seguimos estando desnudos.

Terra se llevó el puño al pecho y esbozó una tímida sonrisita, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza en un gesto que a Kuja le parecía de lo más encantador. El peliplata alzó una mano y la colocó tras la nuca de la joven, acercándola a él y posando sus labios sobre los de ella tiernamente, acariciando con la otra mano su suave mejilla sonrojada. La maga se apoyó en su pecho, deseando que aquel momento no acabase nunca.

Cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire, se separó de Kuja con los ojos todavía cerrados y sonriendo. Unos segundos después, separó los párpados y miró con detenimiento la cara del peliplata, memorizando cada centímetro de ésta, desde sus finas cejas hasta su delicada barbillita.

-Le dije a ese niño que enseguida estarías con él-dijo de pronto Kuja, incorporándose sobre los codos.

-¡Onion!-exclamó la joven, preocupada, mirando al peliplata-Cielos, me olvidé de él por completo…Estará preocupado por mí.

-Que espere un poco más. Siempre te tiene a su lado, ¿no? Por un día que no estés con él no creo que vaya a pasar nada. Ni tú ni yo sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta…si es que la tenemos.

Terra se quedó momentáneamente pensativa.

-¿Y tú? ¿No preguntarán por ti?

Kuja sonrió con desdén.

-Nuestra convivencia no tiene nada que ver con la vuestra. Cualquiera de esas ratas sería capaz de traicionar al de al lado con tal de conseguir la gloria personal. Si nadie lo ha hecho ya es porque aun estamos encadenados.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú serías capaz de traicionar a tus amigos?

-Me parece que no lo has entendido, Terra. No tengo amigos, no los necesito. Y, en cuanto a traicionar a mis ''camaradas'', ¿por qué no hacerlo cuando ellos lo harían sin miramientos? Dentro de poco tiempo, llevarán a cabo todo lo que han estado tramando a lo largo de este conflicto… ¿en qué posición crees que me deja eso? Si pretenden acabar conmigo, me los llevaré-su sonrisa desapareció-. Si yo no merezco vivir, el mundo tampoco.

-Eso es…cruel.

-¿Me repudias por eso?-preguntó, observándola detenidamente-No pienso cambiar, por nada ni por nadie. Te quiero, te lo he demostrado, pero sigo siendo fiel a lo que pienso.

Terra no escuchó nada más que aquellas dos palabras.

Te quiero.

Lo había dicho de una forma tan normal, tan poco cariñosa, como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

-Kuja, ¿qué significo exactamente para ti?

-¿Perdona?

-¿De verdad me quieres?

Kuja se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Luego, cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, había dicho que la quería. Se le había escapado de los labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se cuestionó a sí mismo, haciéndose la misma pregunta que le había hecho Terra. ¿De verdad sentía eso por ella? ¿De verdad había caído en aquella debilidad? No tenía amigos, no los necesitaba, eso había dicho. Pero, sin embargo, se había acostado con la maga y no por necesidad. Él lo había querido, y no se arrepentía de ello.

-Sí-asintió, algo reticente-. Irónico, ¿verdad? Conozco a la gente de mi bando, me cruzo con ellos todos los días y la única persona que ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir como ahora eres tú, mi enemiga. La vida da muchas vueltas.

La maga sonrió, un poco extrañada. Kuja la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Terra le miró rápidamente, de reojo, y cerró los ojos, tumbándose con las manos sobre su vientre. Tras unos instantes de meditación, giró la cabeza y separó los párpados para poder mirar a Kuja.

-¿Qué piensas?

Kuja se inclinó sobre ella, colocando una mano a la altura de su cabeza y alzando su barbilla con la otra.

-Que sientes lo mismo que yo.

Terra emitió una risita y apartó a Kuja, incorporándose para poder vestirse. El peliplata la observó con interés, sabiendo que estaba incomodando un poco a la joven.

-Tengo que ir con Onion. No quiero preocuparle más de lo que ya lo estará.

Kuja asintió y también se vistió, rápido. Cuando hubo terminado, cogió a Terra por el brazo y ambos desaparecieron de allí, apareciendo en el mismo lugar en el que se habían encontrado el día anterior.

-Está al norte.

-Gracias.

Terra cerró los ojos y besó a Kuja mientras le abrazaba. Tras separarse, sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero. Ya sé que lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo yo misma.

Kuja le dio una última caricia antes de desaparecer de allí. La maga se dio la vuelta, hacia el norte, en busca de Onion Knight.

Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para evitar que aquel fuese su último encuentro…y sabía que Kuja también lo haría.

.0.0.0.

Yep, pues aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejar reviews no mata a nadie ;)


End file.
